Just Ask Him
by R.A.I.731
Summary: A remake of Grapfruit Juice, Scrambled Eggs and Cold Ham. James and Logan couldn't be happier asking each other to prom in their apartment, but Carlos intends to ask Kendall in a hugely romantic way.


**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush or anything else you recognize.**

**A/N: This is my comeback (kind of). It's more of a remake. The clothes James are wearing he actually took a pic of himself in, so check out DinosaurShapedChicken deviantart (zombieplatypusrush) to experience the sexiness.**

Logan's brown eyes fluttered open, the only light in his room being the sunshine filtering through his blinds. His whole body felt a little numb, and it took him a while to sort out where all his limbs were. The brunette's head rolled to the right, expecting to see his reason of existence (or so he'd like to think) in the space next to him. Logan frowned, finding it empty. No wonder he felt like the bed was so much bigger; there wasn't a 6'2 muscular body curled against him. 'Where is he?' he thought to himself, peeling back the warm sheets to roll out of bed. He padded out of the room, wearing nothing but what he believed to be James's boxer briefs from yesterday. There was no indication that James was still in the apartment, and it actually surprised Logan that the sandy haired teen would leave the apartment so early. And of course James didn't wake him up; Logan was hell in the morning. The smart teen chuckled, recalling a time when James resented him for a whole 3 hours for chucking a shoe at the pretty boy when he was simply trying to wake up his smaller boyfriend. Logan's eyes finally rested on his sleek black laptop, seeing a pink sticky note with words scrawled across it.

"I really wish James would stop teasing me about that…" he plucked the sticky note away from the computer, his eyes still sleepy, and read it with a smile slowly slipping onto his face.

_"Logan, have breakfast without me. I'll see you soon. Xoxo, James. P.S. turn on your laptop at 9:00; I have a surprise for you_."

Logan peered at the clock. 8:35. He had just enough time to make his usual morning meal. Logan opened up the clear fridge, reaching in and grabbing a carton of grapefruit juice, a package of eggs, and the plate full of left over ham they still had from Easter that year. He carefully prepared the food, and when he glanced up from the eggs he was scrambling, he finally took in the time. Logan cursed silently under his breath, switching the burner off and racing over to his laptop, which he hastily opened. He was actually kind of nervous, which confused him, seeing as Logan and James talked to each other practically all day, and when they weren't talking, they were initiating some sort of PDA. The smart teen sipped from is glass of the pink liquid, clicking on the first window that popped up, which was a video request.

"James wants to talk to you live, you in? YES or NO?"

Logan smirked and clicked on the yes. Sometimes, technology seemed to have such attitude. He was quickly distracted from over thinking something as simple as computers when the gorgeous face of James filled the screen. Somehow, Logan would never get used to the breath taking features of his boyfriend no matter how many times they would stare at each other. Miraculously, Logan (who felt less than average) found his…found his everything in someone so above average.

"Morning, gorgeous. Decide to finally come out of the confines of our bed today?" James teased gently, like he always did. The brunette Adonis quickly learned that Logan was one to sleep in, and if you tried to wake him up before 7:00, you could possibly be dealing with worse than a face full of sneaker each morning. James was outfitted in a brown v-neck t-shirt, what looked like a loose fitted pair of jeans, and his black rimmed glasses. Logan loved this look over his normal get up, mainly because the hipster glasses were kind of a turn on. The short teen caught sight of a dark airbrush tattoo that wrapped itself around the pretty boy's right inner forearm, which, unsurprisingly, was more of a turn on. The laid back look suited James very well, if you asked Logan, and all together the muscular teen kind of looked like a professor Logan would hope to get an A+ from.

"You could've stuck around to watch me sleep. You told me that I started saying your name in my sleep that one time, remember? And I know you love staring at me, too," Logan teased back, watching James smile. Logan giggled as James fixed his hair and straightened his glasses, trying to look like he couldn't think of a comeback when the brunette knew exactly what to say. James cleared his thought before parting his lips to speak.

"And have to wake up next to you and possibly risking 'The Face?'" James had paused to wave his fingers in front of his face, "To the wrath of a sleepy Logie bear? No, but thanks, darling." Logan rolled his eyes to this, before giving his boyfriend a signature half smile of his and resting his chin in his palm.

"So tell me why we must chat over the internet when you could've simply waited patiently for me to wake up? I miss my Jamie," Logan pouted cutely, making James sigh before explaining.

"I intended to think of a way more creative to ask you, but you know me. Let me grab something real quick. James left the shot of the camera, and then it zoomed out a little to show James standing there in all his perfection, holding a bouquet of red and white roses, extending them towards Logan.

"And you can tell me if this is lame and cheesy and unromantic…" James sighed nervously, "but I needed to ask before Camille or Peggy or heaven forbid, Kendall asked you…"

"Asked me what?" Logan asked curiously, wondering what any of those people had to do with James asking Logan something, or why James was holding flowers, or why James looked like he was standing in the hallway outside their apartment.

"Logan…will you go to prom with me?" James asked, peeking, for maybe the first time in his life, shyly out from under his bangs. Logan gasped softly, a hand raising to his mouth to cover it from gaping open in surprise. Tears immediately formed in the corners of his eyes, and a dimpled smile covered his face. A little speechless, Logan nodding eagerly, to make sure James knew it was a yes, before finally turning his brain back on.

"Did you expect me to say anything other than yes?" Logan beamed shamelessly, and James smiled back, before leaving the camera shot. The look of confusion crossed Logan's face again, because it didn't make any sense why James would run off like that. The nerd looked up, seeing James come through the door of apartment 2J, the roses still in his grasp, and strode over to his boyfriend, picking him up and spinning around the room. Logan giggled, gripping tight to James' shoulders, and as he was put down, only to pull the tall teen down to him, planting a passionate kiss on his smiling lips. Logan accepted the flowers before pecking James' cheek. The tall brunette pulled Logan towards their room by the arm around his waist, grinning deviously and kissing him again. James had one more thing planned in order to make this the perfect day for the couple.

"Love you, Jamie."

"I love you too, Logan."

_~~~~~~~~~Kendall and Carlos~~~~~~~~~~_

Kendall and Carlos were the type of people that nobody expected to be together, but everyone loved together. Someone their energy balanced each other out perfectly, and it was only a bonus that they liked the same things (i.e. hockey, corn dogs, everything that was a major piece of Carlos' life…Kendall was really wrapped around his finger.). The was no question in anybody's mind that they would be going to prom together, because it was kind of a given that the couple that had been together since forever would go together. Yet Kendall still hadn't been asked that one simple question. He didn't even know if he should ask. Wasn't this the guy's thing to ask? Carlos was totally the guy in their relationship; he should be the one asking!

It all came together in Kendall's mind though when he had climbed the swirly slide, trying to find his boyfriend, and he found a note addressed to him.

_Hey Kendy! I know by now you're probably wondering why I haven't asked you to prom yet, but don't worry, I was just trying to think of the perfect way! You'll have to find me first before I ask you though. To find the next clue, go to the place we first kissed. Good luck! _

The blonde grinned, sliding back down the swirly slide, heading towards the door. This was probably going to be easier than Carlos had designed. Of course Kendall remembered where they first kissed!

When Kendall arrived at the Palm Woods wishing well, he looked around the circumference of it before groaning. Their first kiss had been at the _bottom_ of the wishing well, and of course Carlos had to put the note all the way down there. Luckily there was a rope still attached to it, probably from Carlos going down there himself. Kendall took a hold of the rope, scaling the inside of the well in order to get down. He found a bright green piece of paper at the bottom and read it quickly.

_I knew you'd be able to figure it out! I'm so proud of my smart little blondie! In order to find the next clue, go to the place where you saved my life. You've done it so many times, this one might be a little trickier!-Carlos_

Kendall rolled his eyes. Obviously he remembered where he saved the Latino's life; it was one of the scariest moments the two ever experienced. Carlos really toned down his recklessness after this. Kendall started walking towards the pool, once he pulled himself out of the well. Wait, Carlos couldn't really mean that Kendall would have to go into the Sex Cabana again, did he? Everyone referred to the Sex Cabana as the Sex Cabana because really, there wasn't a single couple that could honestly deny that they did it in there. When Kendall and Carlos had been in the middle of a small breakup, Carlos was desperate to try and fall out of love with the blonde, and became extremely reckless with himself. He ended up fucking Guitar Dude and going on a major acid trip from something the hippie gave him. Carlos would've been dead if Kendall hadn't rescued him from taking the acid again.

Kendall entered the Cabana, quickly grabbing the note before anyone saw him going in there.

_Congratz! You went in there and didn't see any penises! You know I would've had to chop it off if you saw one; those bedroom eyes are for me. Anyway, last clue! You're so close, just go to the place where I first told you I love you!-Carlos_

The blonde smiled; this was the easiest note yet. He raced into the lobby, jamming the buttons of the elevator. The thing couldn't possibly be going slower, and the need to see Carlos was dawning on him. Kendall muttered a curse under his breath, heading towards the stairs that would take him to the roof of the Palm Woods.

345 stairs later, Kendall yanked open the door to the rooftop, stepping onto it and taking in the scene. There was a table set up, and from taking a couple steps toward it, Kendall could see it was covered in pictures with the word 'Kenlos' written under them. Kendall picked up one of his favorites; a picture of Carlos kissing his cheek while Kendall blushed red. The blonde turned around, seeing his love standing there in a suede black tux.

"Hey baby. So I was wondering…would you be my date to prom?" Carlos asked, an adorable look on his face. Kendall ran forward, tackling his boyfriend with kisses and yes's falling from his lips. Carlos giggled, pulling the blonde against him.

~~~~~~~~~_dinner~~~~~~~~~~_

"So, how was everybody's day? Did any of you boys get dates to prom?" Mama Knight asked cheerily, dishing out macaroni and cheese with chicken nuggets for dinner to the four boys and Katie. Logan and James glanced at each other, smiling shyly and raising their clasped hands from under the table.

"Logan's going to wear the black tux and I'm going to wear the white tux," James explained, casting another adoring glance at Logan as he rested his head on the pretty boy's muscular shoulder. Katie's jaw dropped, her being the only one not knowing about the two brunettes dating, let alone them being gay. Mama Knight nodded, kind of expecting this, then turned her gaze towards Kendall and Carlos, who were patiently waiting to boast about going with each other.

"Carlos asked me out and then we fucked on the roof of the Palm Woods."


End file.
